


Untitled 5

by DragonRose35



Series: Untitled Incubus Sex Fic Collection [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Kuri meets a new demon after saving him from a drunk man.He also gets to fuck a human that knows /he's/ a demon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, first things first- this installment might seem a little forced or rushed but it's only because I was trying something a little new. *sighs* I think I failed.
> 
> Second, Varick isn't my character. He belongs to someone on YH, rushedman, who gave me permission to add the cutie in here. Which is why it's a little... forced. *smiles sheepishly*
> 
> Anyway, I... hope you enjoy regardless~?
> 
> ~ D.C.

Thanks to Dustin and Lydia, Kuri had decided that no matter  _ what _ his heart wanted, he wouldn’t stop feeding just because it felt wrong since he acknowledged that yes, he did have a crush on that lifeguard. One that was probably not reciprocated and one that Kuri decided he wasn’t about to do anything about any time soon.

He was  _ content _ to lead the life he had now with Lydia and Dustin and his exceedingly long string of one-night stands. It wasn’t perfect, but it was  _ good _ .

“Hello, sexy~” Lydia smirked as she looked over Kuri’s appearance- the demon wearing a pair of black combat boots, black bejeweled skinny jeans with a mini skirt attached, a tight black long-sleeved shirt and his trademark grey sleeveless jean jacket. “What are you all dolled up for, Kuri?” she asked and the Incubus grinned, giving her a little twirl before he settled with a giggle as he finished tugging on black finger-less gloves and a few silver bangles around both wrists that completed the outfit, matching the collar he wears all the time.

“I’m thinking about going clubbing tonight,” he answered with a little shrug as she walked behind him, reaching out to mess with his hair.

“Oh? Finally getting back into ‘the scene’?” the air quote marks were visible in her voice and he snickered at her as she brushed her fingers through his hair. “Are you planning on doing your hair up to finish the look?”

“Just a simple ponytail, tonight.” he answered, holding up the black lace ribbon for Lydia to take and she grabbed it as she did as he wanted, pulling his hair up into a pretty little ponytail and tying the ribbon around it into a bow.

“Do you plan on coming back home tonight?” she asked and he shrugged again. “Well, be careful either way, okay?” she pressed a kiss to his forehead, before pushing him along. “And don’t forget to have fun!”

“Thanks Lyds!” Kuri grinned back at her, waving as he grabbed the house keys and his phone, pocketing both before he left towards the bus station.

.x.

His chosen club was surprisingly serene tonight as men and women of all sorts were gathered either at the bar, on the dance floor, or at the various tables and booths located around the edge of the club. That didn’t mean there weren’t plenty of choices that Kuri had to pick from and he had to admit that he was eager now, since Dustin had reawakened his hunger yesterday.

Sauntering to an empty table, he sat at it and waved over a scantily dressed woman that he knew worked there, “Hey babe,” she smiled at him, familiarity in her eyes and he smiled back. “The usual?”

Kuri nodded, “Make it extra pink today, please?” he asked with a purr and she laughed.

“Anything for our favorite customer,” he didn’t watch her go as she walked back to the bar, though he knew she wouldn’t have minded if he were into women in the first place.

That’s not to say that he didn’t  _ try _ , at one point. He did know what pegging was after all, but feeding off a woman is completely different than feeding from a man and besides, men tasted much sweeter to him after they’ve given him a good fuck. So he stuck with the human stereotype of being gay, not that he minded. It made it much easier to get what he wanted if women knew he wasn’t interested and men knew he was always available to them.

She returned a few minutes later with a hot pink drink in hand, an orange slice on the rim and another cute little umbrella sticking out the slim top. Setting it on the table in front of him, she winked at him before leaving to go about her duty. Sipping at his drink, he turned to watch that other patrons, content for the time being just just sit and drink.

The song changed to that of an upbeat love song and he grinned, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to get up and dance, and see if anyone wanted to come to him tonight instead of the other way around.

Leaving his drink where it was, he stood up and made his way to the dance floor, easily finding the rhythm as he swayed his hips to the beat, jumping and moving as he saw other humans doing. He didn’t much care for this too often, the dancing, but when a song like this came on, he was eager to move about and he never quite knew why.

Eventually he felt the heat of someone at his backside and he grinned, glancing behind him to see a blonde haired man with a sultry smile aimed at him- his eyes flashing a multitude of colors with the lights overhead the dance floor. Grinding back against the man, he let out a bubble of a laugh as hands settled on his hips and a cock- firm but not quite yet hard- grinding against his ass.

He could easily change that before the song ended.

Moving to the beat, he showed off for the man, garnering the attention of others but his own was only on the music and the man that  _ clearly _ wanted him tonight.

When the song ended, he grabbed the man’s hand and dragged him to the back, not even making it to a room before he was pushed against one of the walls, and his lips were taken in a fierce kiss.

Kuri moaned and jumped up, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and his legs around his waist, grinding against his now very hard cock through his pants. “We should-” kiss, “-probably find-” another kiss, “-a bed-!” Kuri gasped when the man moved his lips to the skin of his neck, just underneath his collar and he melted into a pile of goo with a few well-placed kisses. “Holy shit you  _ really _ know how to bring a man to his knees,” he laughed then, a little breathless, “so to speak.”

“Not the first time I’ve been with one of you kind, love,” the man said and Kuri had only a moment to process the words as his eyes widened before his lips were stolen in another kiss.

“W-wait! Wait, wait,  _ wait _ !” Kuri panted out, eyeing the man suspiciously, “W-what do you  _ mean _ , one of my kind?”

The man rolled his eyes, “You’re a demon, an Incubus, if my mind serves me correctly,” he said before bucking his hips up, his cock rubbing against Kuri’s own and the demon moaned, letting his head fall back against the wall.

“And my being one doesn’t turn you off at  _ all _ ?” Kuri couldn’t help but ask, because there were only a few humans that knew demons even existed, let alone would approach one. Kuri would never even  _ think _ of getting fucked by one either, since all humans knew Incubi and Succubi could kill men and women with sex if they wanted to.

“Fuck no,” the man said with a grin and Kuri grinned back.

“Well then, by all means, carry on~” he purred, before taking a kiss of his own and the man groaned.

They were just getting back into it when Kuri picked up a sound of distress, his ears tilting in the direction of one of the rooms.  _ “W-wait! W-what do you think you’re doing!” _

Groaning, Kuri pulled away from the kiss with a friend, “H-hold on, I… I think we need to stop for a second.” he cursed his luck and his own selfless nature as the man frowned at him.

“Why?” he asked, and Kuri’s ears tilted back before they turned again to the sound of distress growing louder and the much lower sound of a clearly drunk man.

“Because right now, I think someone is about to get raped and I’m too much of a goody two shoes to ignore it so you can fuck me,” he said with a visible pout and the man huffed out a disbelieving laugh before he nodded.

“Fine, lead the way, but you  _ owe _ me after this, little demon,” he said with a smirk and Kuri grinned, bright and easy, a little surprised at what he’s hearing.

“Really?” he asked and the man rolled his eyes once more, before letting Kuri down so his feet were touching the ground again. Kuri grabbed the man’s hand before tugging him along, until he was certain they reached the right room, a sharp cry leaving the one that was distressed while a dark, muttered,  _ “Sit still, damn it!” _ followed.

The man narrowed his eyes and started knocking on the door, loudly, “Hello? Is everything alright in there?” he asked, clearly playing the part of a concerned club-mate and Kuri hid a snicker behind his other hand.

_ “No!” _ was followed by a sharp slap and Kuri and the man shared dark looks when they heard a very rude,  _ “Quiet bitch!” _ that followed.

Kuri reached out to see if the door was unlocked and to his utter delight and surprise, it was. Kuri zero, disgusting rapist, negative one. Well, that counted, didn’t it? He pushed it open and his ears lowered at the sight of a very large, very drunk man towering over a smaller boy with messy silver hair and eyes that were shut tight with tears crawling down his cheeks.

“Excuse me,” Kuri started, just to get the man’s attention and when dark, glazed eyes turned towards him, he smiled a sickly sweet smile as he sauntered over to the bed where he was. “Sit up for a moment, will you?” he asked and immediately his order was followed, his charm kicked up enough that he could manipulate the man. “You are very drunk and you need to sleep,” he said, pressing two fingers to his lips before pressing his fingers to the man’s own, “so sleep.”

When the man collapsed on the bed, beside the boy, Kuri turned to the blonde and nodded, “To a new room?” the man asked and Kuri smiled, a more genuine smile and nodded again.

Offering a hand to the silverette, he approached like one would a frightened animal, “Come on, it’s okay, we won’t hurt you.” he said, and helped the boy up from the bed. “Let’s get you someplace else that doesn’t stink like alcohol poisoning…” he finished with a mutter.

.x.

The kid, Varick, was a demon just like Kuri- just as the Incubus suspected- but he hadn’t really answered any questions as to why he was in the club in the first place. Or even on Earth. “You need to go home, Varick,” Kuri said with a frown, leaning back against the blonde as the man played with his hair, “you are clearly out of your element.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to go home,” Varick frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, his emerald eyes narrowed now but clear of tears as they had been before. “I’ll admit that getting caught by that man hadn’t been on my agenda but there was a reason I came here.”

“Which was…?” Kuri prompted, only to sigh when the kid remained stubbornly silent. “Go home, I won’t tell you again.”

The kid visibly deflated then and he flushed with embarrassment as emerald eyes looked down and away, “I  _ can’t _ , okay?”

“Can’t what?” the man asked, just as curious as Kuri felt.

“Can’t go home. I don’t remember how…” Varick sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. “The truth is… I was a doing a job down here, on Earth, you know? But by the time I got done I realized I had no way to get home and that I… well, I’m a little lost. It’s why I came here. I thought maybe someone could try and help me, but then I ran into that man and he started telling me that he could help but… well, you know the rest.” his blush darkened, but he looked horrified at the events of the night.

Kuri could say without a doubt that he felt both pity and guilt for the other demon, “Okay, I’ll make you a deal, Varick.” he said and the kid perked up, emerald eyes wide with interest. “I’ll let you stay at my place for the night, but in the morning, I’m taking you home, okay?”

Varick nodded eagerly, visibly pleased and Kuri felt triumphant as he watched the kid jump up from the bed and head towards the door. His mood spoiled a little though when he felt more than heard the sigh from the man.

“What?” he asked, looking back at him and the blonde shook his head.

“I suppose this means you and I have to part for the night?” he asked, sounding regretful and very disappointed.

Kuri’s eyes widened before they narrowed and he growled, turning around so he could steal a furious kiss, “Not a fucking chance in Hell,” he said and though the man looked intrigued, he said nothing, so Kuri continued. “You are coming with me to drop Varick off at my place and then you and I are going to go someplace else and we’re going to fuck all night long, do you hear me?”

The man smirked, “Sounds like quite the promise,” he said and watched as Kuri got up from the bed to follow Varick, “and what happens if I decide you’re not worth all this trouble?”

Kuri smirked and wiggled his hips a little as he looked back at the human, his blue eyes glittering, “Oh I can guarantee you that I’ll be very much worth it in the end.” he purred, before disappearing out into the hallway, grabbing Varick’s hand to lead the other demon back through the club to the entrance.

When the human met up with them, he pulled out a pair of car keys and smiled, “We’re taking my car and the kid has to ride in the back. No arguments.”

“Okay,” Varick said, blinking wide emerald eyes at the human and Kuri snickered, unable to quite hide his grin.

.x.

They reached Kuri and Lydia’s place without trouble and the three made it to the front door easily. “Lydia! Get your big butt off the couch and help me with something!” Kuri called through the house as soon as he opened the door and snickered when he heard Lydia’s groan.

“But it’s a new episode of House!” she called back and he rolled his eyes.

“Lyds, come on already!” he huffed and she groaned again.

“Fine,” she said and within seconds was in the entrance hall, before she froze when she saw who was with Kuri. “Kuri… what’s going on?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest with a stern glare.

“Lydia, this is Varick and-” Kuri paused before looking to the blonde, who grinned, leaning against the doorway with his own arms crossed over his chest.

“Jacob,” he offered and Kuri nodded before turning back to Lydia.

“Varick needs a place to stay for the night. He can use my bedroom as I will be staying with Jacob tonight.” Kuri said and Lydia sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with Kuri when he set his mind to something.

“And how long will he be staying?” she asked and Kuri shrugged.

“Just till the morning, when I can take him to his own home. Thanks Lyds! You’re the best,” he grinned, blowing her an air kiss before pushing Varick inside and he skipped outside, grabbing Jacob’s hand. “Bye!”

.x.

As soon as the car door shut behind Kuri, he nearly pounced onto Jacob in the driver seat, claiming the older male’s lips in a fierce kiss. “I’m going to give you a choice,” he said with a sharp grin, “we can either fuck here first and then go to your place for another round or, if you can wait, we can just go to your place first so you don’t have to drive with cum-stained pants.”

Jacob snickered, “If I fuck you in my car, my pants won’t be in the equation.” he said with a smirk and Kuri purred at the implication, but shook his head. “But I see your point. You sure  _ you _ can wait though?” he asked and Kuri huffed, looking affronted for all of two seconds before he smiled, slow and predatory, his eyes glittering with mischief.

“Start the car and we’ll find out,” he practically purred and Jacob shivered at his tone of voice before doing as told after putting on his seatbelt. “Mmn, it’s a pretty quiet night…” Kuri murmured, that mischievous glint hardly fading as Jacob drove along the streets. “What do you think, can you still drive straight if I’m sucking your cock?” he asked, blunt as always and he let out a delighted laugh when Jacob jerked the wheel a little in his shock at such a question.

“Now!?” Jacob questioned and Kuri’s only form of answer was running lithe fingers over Jacob’s crotch, squeezing after a few moments and he licked his lips when Jacob groaned at the action. “You can’t give me a blowjob while I’m  _ driving _ Kuri! At best, you risk me getting pulled over by the cops. At worse, we could crash and  _ die _ …” he words fell with another groan, though he tried his hardest to focus on the road.

“I’m willing to take the risk,” Kuri chuckled, twisting around so his head was just above Jacob’s crotch. “Just pay attention to the road and we won’t have a problem, hm~?”

“You’re a cheeky little devil…” Jacob huffed out, removing one hand from the wheel to clutch at Kuri’s now messy hair, his hair-tie nearly falling from the ponytail, as the demon unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock from his boxers.

“I’m an Incubus, babe,” Kuri snickered, his ears twitching as his tail flicked back and forth in the cramped space of the car, “being a cheeky  _ devil _ comes with part of the packaged deal- along with  _ mind-blowing  _ sex.”

“Sh-shit!” Jacob choked on the word when Kuri began giving little kitten licks to the head of his cock, taking his time and teasing him, as if they had all the time in the world. “Kuri…” the human growled, lowly, and Kuri snickered, before finally swallowing his down, humming in the back of his throat to give Jacob more pleasure. “O-oh Gods…” he groaned, wanting desperately to throw his head back but he refused to take his eyes off the road. “You are going to pay for this, you little shit,” Jacob said darkly and Kuri shivered at the tone, grinning as best as he could with his mouth stuffed full.

Jacob was torn between driving as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit or driving as slow as he could without aggravating other drivers, but his urgency to take Kuri home and fuck him was too much, so he settled with the former, punching the gas a little harder than necessary when Kuri moaned around his cock.

Bucking his hips up, he pushed Kuri down onto his cock, ever-so-glad that the demon didn’t have a gag reflex like most of the other guys he’s had swallow his cock. “ _ Fuck _ , you’re so  _ good _ at this,” he groaned.

Kuri pulled off of Jacob’s erections, tonguing the vein on the underside of his cock before licking at his balls and he grinned, “Baby I’m better than a professional porn star and I’m  _ free _ too.” he said with a giggle when Jacob snorted in laughter.

“That was terrible, Kuri,” he said and Kuri’s giggled turned to a little bubble of laughter.

“But it made you laugh, so that’s something,” he said and Jacob rolled his eyes before bucking his hips again.

“Oh shut up and get back to sucking my cock bitch,” he snickered and Kuri huffed, a mock-angered expression crossing his face before it cracked and he was laughing again. When his laughter settled, he went back to his work, though instead of taking Jacob back into his mouth, he continued to lick and mouth at it.

“Can you come just like this?” he asked, eager to try it out and Jacob groaned.

“Don’t know, never tried. I’ve had people suck me off until I cum, but this is completely different. Not to mention, most people don’t like getting their faces covered in another man’s spunk,” Kuri chuckled at this and shook his head as Jacob added, “or their car.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll just have to swallow you down at the last second then, huh?” he asked with an eager grin and Jacob groaned once more, his concentration on the road slowly cracking. “How much farther are we from your place?” he asked and Jacob swallowed hard.

“It’s uptown,” he said and Kuri grinned.

“We have time then and by the time we reach your place you’ll have recovered enough that you can fuck me as if you hadn’t already cum once tonight,” he chirped and Jacob huffed out a strained laugh.

“You’re going to kill me with sex,” he said and Kuri pouted.

“You wish,” he huffed out before deciding he couldn’t wait to get Jacob to cum, so he swallowed the cock in front of him again without issue, working it like a popsicle on a hot day.

“Fuck!” Jacob hissed, gripping both the steering wheel and Kuri’s hair tightly as the pressure increased and he bit his lower lip. “St-stop! Stop, Kuri, o-oh Gods. I’m going to-  _ shit _ !” Jacob’s grip on the steering wheel faltered for a moment as he reached his climax, spilling into Kuri’s eager mouth and the demon swallowed it all down, moaning at the bitter-sweet taste.

“I’m almost tempted to get your off with my mouth again instead of letting you fuck me,” he purred, tail twitching at the thought. “You taste  _ really _ good, Jacob…”

Jacob’s only answer was a breathless laugh before he brought Kuri up for a brief but passionate kiss.

.x.

Jacob pushed Kuri against the wall the second they entered the house and Kuri eagerly jumped up, wrapping his legs around the man just like he had at the club, only this time he knew there would be no poor virgin in desperate need of saving. At least, he hoped not.

“So, wanna stay right here and fuck me against the wall?” Kuri asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “I’ve always wanted to have wall sex,” he said with a little purr and Jacob huffed out a laugh.  
“You are unbelievable…” he groaned, before claiming Kuri’s lips, hard and rough, but Kuri delighted in the feeling. “Get these off, damn it,” Jacob cursed, tugging at Kuri’s jeans and the demon laughed before wiggling his hips and helping Jacob get his jeans off for him. They were tossed away to an unimportant location and Jacob finally had access to what he wanted most as one of his hands grabbed Kuri’s cock, still very hard from having given Jacob that blow job in the car. “I don’t have lube out here,” the human said and Kuri huffed.

“Don’t care. Use spit then, we’ll use lube when we get to the bedroom.” he negotiated and Jacob groaned before shaking his head and shifting his weight so that he was supporting Kuri with one hand while the other pressed fingers against Kuri’s lips.

“Suck then, and get them as wet as you can because this is all you’re getting this time,” Jacob warned him and Kuri grinned at the subtle threat.

“Good,” he purred, before taking Jacob’s fingers into his mouth, laving his tongue over the digits as if he were sucking a cock and the human groaned at the sight, his eyes darkening impossibly with lust.

After enough torture, Jacob pulled his fingers from Kuri’s mouth and pressed them against the demon’s entrance, teasing him for a few moments until he pushed his fingers in, one at a time. Kuri hissed at the burn, but moaned regardless, and it took no longer than a few minutes before he was writhing against the wall and pressing down on the fingers as they found his prostate and started abusing it thoroughly.

Kuri whined and Jacob smirked, knowing what Kuri wanted now and he pulled his fingers from the demon’s entrance not a second before Kuri would have started begging for his cock. Spitting into his hand, he stroked his cock a few times before positioning it against Kuri’s entrance and he pushed in, slow but firm, not stopping when Kuri cried out, more in pain than pleasure, because he knew Kuri really would kill him if he stopped now.

Jacob paused only for a moment when he was seated fully inside the demon, his balls flush with Kuri’s ass, and he stole Kuri’s lips when the younger male whined. “Ready?” he murmured and Kuri wasted no time in nodding eagerly, pushing down against Jacob in impatience and the human choked out a half-laugh, half-groan at the action.

He didn’t voice his amusement though and instead pulled back, till only the head of his cock was inside Kuri before thrusting back into him, repeating the action several times before Kuri finally growled, squeezing his legs around Jacob’s waist. “Get on with it already fucker! I told you to fuck me, so  _ fuck me _ !”

Jacob wasted no breath on words and instead pressed Kuri against the wall, hard, as he began to comply with the Incubus’ wish, thrusting in and out of Kuri with as much force as he could muster, being a lowly human and all. Kuri cried out at a particularly vicious thrust to his prostate and his words dissolved into noises that were loud and wanton.

Kuri lasted only bare minutes, cumming without ever being touched and his walls clenching around Jacob’s cock, bringing him to his second orgasm that night within the following minute.

Jacob groaned as he spilled his seed into Kuri’s body, pressing his forehead against the demon’s shirt-clad shoulder, eyes closed tightly as his hips stilled. His grip on Kuri was tight, but it loosened after a few moments and he let Kuri’s feet drop to the ground as the demon rested against the wall for a few moments as they both caught their breath. “So, little Incubus, how was that for a good fuck?” Jacob murmured, grinning at him and Kuri smirked, another little glint of mischief lighting his eyes.

“I don’t know… I’m thinking we’re going to have to go another round for me to decide that.” he said, ridding himself of his shirt and tossing it away before sauntering in the direction of where he assumed Jacob’s bedroom was, knowing that the human was staring at his ass as he swayed from side to side, cum leaking down his thighs as he walked but he hardly cared about that at all.

.x.

Jacob has a roommate- as Kuri found out when he walked into the wrong room- that luckily wasn’t home yet. It was, Kuri decided, an unimportant detail, at the moment.

And at the moment? Kuri was on his knees on Jacob’s bed, using his hands to spread his ass cheeks to give Jacob a tantalizing view of his no doubt red, puffy, cum-covered hole. He moaned when lube-covered fingers pressed against his entrance, but they stayed only long enough to get him wet enough for a far smoother fuck this time and they were quickly replaced with Jacob’s cock once more.

The slide in this time was much smoother and much nicer than before and Kuri moaned at the feeling.

Jacob pressed him into the mattress as he fucked into the demon slow and steadily, his thrusts slow and languid almost, enough to drive the demon insane with frustrated lust and pleasure.

This languid pace lasted for what seemed like  _ hours _ until Kuri felt ready to burst and he choked out a sob when he finally came, spilling onto the sheets below, his eyes wrenched closed as he clenched around Jacob’s cock again.

The human lasted longer this time, thanks to having already cum twice that night and when he finally did spill, Kuri greedily took it, clenching around Jacob’s cock again and again to help him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Jacob collapsed onto the bed, after pulling out of Kuri, beside the demon and pulled Kuri close after letting out a heavy sigh of exhaustion. “So…?” he hummed and Kuri let a tired smirk cross his face.

“I’ll decide in the morning…” he mumbled, and Jacob snorted in laughter.

“Go to sleep, Kuri,” he huffed out and Kuri hummed, nuzzling into Jacob’s skin, eyes closed once more.

“‘Kay…”


End file.
